


let me tell you a thing or two

by Authumnder



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Indonesian, M/M, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authumnder/pseuds/Authumnder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu's running away. Wonwoo happens to be in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me tell you a thing or two

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry i wrote this because meanie is too precious. and its in indonesian at first i wanna write it in english but shit man i ain't good at english and my grammar sucks so yeah here we go

“Kenapa kita berlari?” 

Suara gedebuk langkah kaki mereka di atas trotoar membelah kegelapan malam, sementara udara dingin yang menyambar-nyambar membuat tubuh Wonwoo gemetaran meski titik-titik peluh bermunculan di dahinya. Kakinya amat lelah dan kepalanya pengang, begitulah resiko menjadi bankir yang tiap hari berkutat dengan komputer dan fotokopi daftar nasabah, tanpa pernah repot-repot mengeluarkan waktu untuk berolahraga. Lupakan kehidupan membosankannya yang tidak sehat, sekarang yang harus dia pikirkan adalah mengapa laki-laki asing ini menyambar tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari, tanpa mau berhenti?

“Hei! Aku mengerti kalau kau terburu-buru, tapi paling tidak kau harus memberitahuku alasan mengapa kita berlari!” dengan tidak sabar Wonwoo mengomel. Suaranya naik-turun lantaran napasnya yang tidak stabil. 

Si orang asing bahkan tidak menoleh saat menjawab, “Kita berlari karena aku sedang kabur dari pernikahanku sendiri dan kau menghalangiku sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengajakmu ikut juga.” 

“Apa?!” Wonwoo mendelik, lantas kedua matanya beralih tujuan ke penampilan si lelaki asing. Kelihatannya dia tidak bohong, Wonwoo memutuskan, setelan tuksedo yang dikenakannya memang terlihat seperti jas pernikahan. Apalagi dengan pin bunga kecil yang diselipkan di saku dadanya. Tetap saja, tak setiap hari kau menemui laki-laki yang kabur dari pernikahannya sendiri.

Dua menit berlari lagi, sampai Wonwoo tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri. “Stop! Kau lanjutkan saja larimu sendiri!” Teriaknya. Kemeja putihnya yang tadinya rapi dan licin berubah basah dan menempel di punggungnya, menjijikkan. Lagipula dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa orang asing ini menarik tangannya, mengajaknya pergi sampai sejauh ini pula! Kemudian dia sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak memprotes banyak, bahkan cenderung mengiakan perlakuan si bakal-pengantin ini. Kalau begini, siapa yang salah?

“Thanks, God.” Wonwoo refleks menggumam begitu si asing melepas tautan lengan mereka. Kakinya pegal luar biasa dan napasnya tersendat di sana-sini. 

“Sori.” Ujar si asing dengan nada meminta maaf, napasnya juga sama memburunya. Semenit berlalu dengan masing-masing mengatur pernapasan sampai akhirnya laki-laki tak dikenal itu memecah kesunyian. “Namaku Mingyu.” 

“Oh, ya, halo Mingyu, aku Wonwoo, senang bertemu denganku. Dan, tidak kok, aku sama sekali tidak penasaran akan alasanmu kabur dari pernikahanmu sendiri. Meskipun aku yakin itu bakal menjadi misteri terbesar dalam kehidupanku.” Wonwoo menyahut dengan nada mengolok-olok, sarkastis versi dimanis-maniskan. 

Dengan kikuk Mingyu tertawa dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menggaruk hidung, “Ugh, ceritanya panjang. Tapi calon istriku amat menyebalkan dan dia perempuan. Demi Tuhan, kukira orang tuaku lebih baik dari ini.” Tuturnya, lantas ekspresinya berubah panik setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dia akui. 

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti,” Wonwoo buru-buru berkata sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. “Yah, well, mungkin kau cuma tidak beruntung saja. Sekarang kau mau pergi ke mana? Got a job?” 

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. “I do, but not a home to stay.”

“Ah.” Dengan ringan Wonwoo menjetikkan jari, melanjutkan, “Apartemenku kosong dan bangunannya masih berdiri. Kalau kau mau, sih.” 

Anggukan lagi. 

“Dan, Mingyu? Kau punya huruf favorit dari alfabet?” tanya Wonwoo, lantas menambahkan ketika Mingyu menggeleng. “Aku punya. Mau tahu huruf favoritku?”

“Eh, boleh,” dengan bingung Mingyu berkata. 

Tersenyum, Wonwoo menyahut, “G, A, dan Y.”

Dan, tentu saja, Mingyu balik tersenyum.


End file.
